Toys can provide both entertainment and education to children. Various toys that include dolls and action figurines made of wood, stone and clay were used since Roman and Egyptian times. Painted dolls and soldiers evolved in the 18th century which led to the development of modern day “photo-realistic” plastic figurines. Many hobbyists even collect figurines associated with particular characters or themes such as G.I. Joe. While stand-alone figurines allow children to use their imagination to make up their own games, figurines can also form part of more structured play like, board games and war games that involve strategy. Many board games however, have complex rules which demand great concentration and memory from the players.